Kushina Yoshida
Kushina Yoshida (吉田クシナ, Yoshida Kushina) is a female and the current captain of the and the third president of the . She is infamously known for being the first captain and founder of the Twelfth Division laying out it's current foundation. Kushina's known throughout and during this time as Kinkaku (金角, Literally meaning; "Golden Horn"). After the establishment of Central 46, the captain exiled to expand on her research. Appearance A light-skinned Shinigami, Kushina's complexion follows suit of her mother rather than her father. After getting fit for a dress, it was revealed that she stands at exactly five foot six inches, making her one of the shortest in her family. Her height however doesn't restrict her from standing out. She uses many of her abilities to show the rest of her clan that she is exactly equal as they are. A beauty, rare among the women of her clan, Kushina does't allow her appearance define her. She strongly believes that the appearance of someone is just a way to manipulate their first impressions that they have on you. Even then, with her saying been said, she contradicts herself and keeps herself up quite well. Slim and sexy framed, Kushina is fit to be the mistress of any and every man. Her pupils are a shining light colored deep blue sea quartz, looking sky blue to say the least. Staring into her eyes, is like staring into a future full of eternal wealth. Jewels, gold, and bills alike are what seen through these expensive eyes of Kushina. She bears eyes that any seductress only pray on their knees for. A godly feature that only a few are blessed with. Ninigi and Tsukimaru have both commented that Kushina may be able to kill a man with just a glance of her eyes. Her husband thought that the two were referring to her demonic eye, though they were truly referring to the fact that she can potentially infatuate a man and manipulate them to her liking. Ninigi however also added that Tsukimaru was just an idiot who would fall for such a trick, and those that are like him too are idiots. Personality Kushina at heart is nothing more than a mad scientist. No matter how kind she is towards her people, or how much she cares about something else, one must keep in mind she is a scientist and that she will remain. Third Seat Izaya Wada states; "after Captain Yoshida has said the word "Interesting", you are a "subject of interest", and she will do whatever it takes to get you back to the S.R.DI". That does not go without saying she doesn't see other things as test subjects as she's stated numerous times that everything is an experiment in her eyes. Hollows, Arrancar, Humans, even Souls are no exception to this rule and she's studied them all. There is nothing in the three worlds that exist, that Kushina can not break down to square one. Underneath the mask of a scientist if that of a kind hearted woman. She wishes to keep everyone she hold's dear to her heart so, for the soul purpose of evolution. The captain is known to have some sort of hatred towards . She believes he's always two steps under the great due to the fact that he is emotionally unstable. When someone hurts his pride of being a scientist, he allows his feelings to get the best of him and takes the situation way too far out of hand. Mayuri's goal is to become God by creating life etc rather than doing it through natural needs. In her eyes, Mayuri is no true scientist, but just a run-of-the-mil wannabe god. She believes and understand that true science can only be obtained through the progression of humanity. History Inventions *'Kurojō' (黒錠, "Black Pill") *'Kōdojō' (高度錠, Advanced Tablet) Drugs *'Jigakyō' (自我興, "Self Pleasure") *'Kaizai' (強い剤, "Dose of God") Powers and Abilities Unrivaled Intellect: Soul Society has places so much esteem on Kushina as one of it's most intelligent beings in existence. It is even though that Kushina uses seventy-five percent of her brain. Additionally, her contributions to science are often a subject for essays in . Her entire life has been devoted to studying and excelling in the field of academia shaping her into a woman with a mind like a library of knowledge, and secrets. Kushina is a polymath with a PH.D level of knowledge in the fields of history, chemistry, medicine, biology, physics, psychology, arts and literature, and anthropology. Some of her most famous papers and published works are on Hollow behavior and anatomy, which has furthered Soul Society’s understanding of Hollows as more than the ferine masses of sheer instinct they were previously thought of as. This should come as no surprise due to her intrigue in Hollows and their habits. There is nothing no one in this world can tell her about Hollows, that she already knows. It remains unknown as to why she studies Hollows so much, and none dare to question her. A thousand years ago Central 46 found themselves skeptical of what Kushina may be capable of, forcing Kushina to exile. Even among regaining captaincy, the new members of Central 46 placed her under oath to never do anything that would harm the Seireitei. Her knowledge of the events that have taken place within Soul Society have know limits. Everything that has happened within the past one thousand years has been studied by Kushina. It is said that the most brilliant of minds are born with some gears in the head not quite turning right. Geniuses are considered odd people, they could never coexist with the average being, sometimes even madmen. Her memorization is a skill all on it's own, even being known for her eidetic memory alone. It's like her eyes capture a quick image at whatever she's looking at, send it to her brain and instantly begins to store it within her memory. There isn't a single event in her entire lifetime that she can't precise details about. Kushina can recite all historical events, and what happened within those events without missing a detail of what she'd studied. She could take a quick glace in a large room and be able to share every detail of the room. From the items within the room, to cracks within the floor. A soul she'd seen in a large crowd years before, would be noticed years later had they crossed paths again. Nothing can escape her eyes. There is not a single soul in the past or present with the same deep understanding of the mind as Kushina. This is not limited to civil beings alone, she's known to be able to understand all things that breathe and even those that do not. Kushina could draft up a quick analysis of anyone that stands before without prior conversation. For this she's considered a master of . Through asking a few simple questions and observing their response, she can get a grasp on their current state of mind from what and how they think to how they will act after leaving her and being within her presence. Kushina's common saying is that while demeanor is how a person acts, nature is who a person truly is. She is able to distinguish the difference between a person’s demeanor and their true nature. The Captain can see through a facade near instantly. She can spot someone who acts phony, like an ink stain on sheep's wool. Aside with fakers she can see the strongly motivated. When Kamui approached her with the intent of replacing his bankai, she joked with him and told him one could never replace their bankai. However after his next statement, she saw he was willing to do whatever to gain power. She has years of studies and dealing with people from all walks of life in his psychiatry work as well as dealing with criminal investigations in her studies has granted Kushina a complete understanding of a person's heart and mind. On occasions she would visit the and have conversations with inmates about their crimes. Trying to figure out what persuaded them to do what they did. Due to her ability to gain the trust of those around, she's able to even get the most violent of criminals and scociopaths to open up to her, Captain Takeuchi jokes that it's moreso do to her physical appearance. Despite the captain's jokes, Kushina is very capable. She's even used by Central 46 as a tool to decide whether one will be deemed a threat to Soul Society Kushina is primarily known for her addiction to evolution. This is why she holds such a grudge against Mayuri. He's so bent on creating life, that he forgets evolution is needed. Kushina knows that science is the progressing of humanity, or in other words; evolution. In order for evolution to take place however, fear is necessary. Mayuri wanted a being that was incapable of dying, rather than realizing that in order for one to evolve they must die, *'Master Scientist & Inventor:' Being drawn to science ever since she was but a young girl, it is unsurprising that Kushina has earned her place in the top tier of Soul Society’s greatest scientist, going as far as being the one to lay the groundwork for the Twelfth Division. She's had her name engraved, in the form of immortality, in the history of Soul Society as one of it's greatest scientist to ever live. She's created things that are being used throughout Soul Society even til this day, most notably the . Recently she's been showing off an electronic tablet, that is able to project a hologram of what's on her screen. She's known for applying scientific method to nearly all of her actions. While most scientist are moreso bent on the creation of something new, once Kushina has created something, she looks forward to how said thing will evolve. Most notably she can create things on the fly, with little time needed. Within just an hour she was able to create a drug that would aid Kamui in controlling his inner Hollow. The Captain is adept in, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, and Engineering. *'Strategy & Tactician:' Her facade presented to the public is built upon a foundation of her knowledge in strategy and tactics. With this foundation, her skills in manipulation are refined beyond imagination. This ability is, in turn, built upon her knowledge of the mind. Her intricate tapestry of deception is strengthened by knowing his allies and enemies alike including how they will move next while having numerous contingencies in place as safety nets in the event that the unexpected should happen. This makes sure that even in an unpredictable situation, she is almost guaranteed to have things goes her way or at the very least come out on top and ensure she is a step closer to a goal. Whether in daily life or on the battlefield, Kushina uses this ability masterfully and fluidly. She is able to come up with strategies many steps ahead of even the most intelligent of opponents. Even in the world of genius minds, Kushina is an exceptional specimen. The strategies she employs are more often than not complex enough that even other expert strategists are not able to get a read on her plan or find reason behind her curious actions. Her own Lieutenant has noted that she is never taken by surprise even in the craziest of situations, almost as if she anticipated the seemingly impossible outcome the whole time. Her reserve is never faltered. One would never suspect the madman that lurks in his heart by the emotional control he exerts in any given event. No matter how low the chances of an outcome, Kushina is sure to be prepared for it well in advance. ::During combat, she is unrushed, taking a methodical approach like a panther bidding its time in the shadows of the forest for the perfect moment of vulnerability. She conserves energy when possible for added efficiency and avoids wasting effort on unnecessary movements. Like a panther, she likes to stalk and analyze her foes treating the battle like a stealthy hunt with her foe playing the role prey. One way this style is played out through dialogue. Stemming from her mastery of manipulation, Kushina is a master of the art of the wordplay and can wield it with power on the battlefield. She has a habit of talking to her foe while she engages them in battle in order to employ psychological warfare. This tactic also dissects her opponents mentally and decipher how their minds work. By knowing one’s thought process and what motivates them to fight, she can form a tailor fitted strategy suited to her target and better predict how they will move to counter them. *'Woman of Many Deceptions:' There's a saying that goes, "the greatest trick the devil ever pulled, was convincing the world he didn't exist". The greatest deception are the ones that remain undiscovered. Kushina has spent and currently spends her life in a facade, deceiving those around herself to avoid death or ostracized for her unique mindset. When she first met , Kushina feinted mediocrity that led everyone to believe she was at the bottom tier of founding captains. This allowed her to go unnoticed back when she was not yet as confident that the darker side of her mind could go unnoticed upon the Shinigami crowd. As an added perk, going unnoticed allowed her the freedom to do as she pleased without drawing as much attention. As she learned more about the Shinigami around her and the limitations of their awareness, she gradually let more of her potential go noticed over time. As a Captain with power and authority, Kushina is more easily able to earn the admiration she craved and make her way into a person’s heart so that they could never suspect what she was truly after. However there are times where he deceptive persona allow her to be prejudged by others, as seen with Captain Yasuke when she asked to meet with him, and he was under the impression she had an ulterior motive. Master Swordsman: As a captain, Kushina excels in swordsplay thanks to training with mastering her Zanpakutō. : Kushina is extremely talented in the use of Shunpo. While not on the level of usage like someone within the , she should not be taken lightly. Because Kushina isn't the type to fight head on in a battle, she utilizes Shunpo to gain a distance from her opponents in order to analyze them until she is able to come up with a plan. : Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu, Literally meaning; "Heaven's Illumination"): is the manifestation of Kushina's powers as a . *'Shikai': The release command of Amaterasu is "Shine bright and illuminate the heavens" (明るい輝きと天を照らします, Akarui kagayaki to ten o terashimasu). Following the release command the ring sitting on her left hand glows bright red until it covers up the entirety of her hand. Shortly after an extremely lengthy sword appears. The blade itself is nearly larger than Kushina's entire body, and sometimes raises question on whether or not she can wield it. Questions are soon put to rest after she seen in combat wielding the blade as though it were a feather. It's a fine silver tone, and sits as though Kushina took her time pouring her soul into her Asauchi to create such a beautiful hue. At the end of the grip there's some sort of tail like accessory attached that serves not purpose other than for ascetics. Amaterasu's guard takes on the form of a diamond, which can also be used as a secondary grip if she chooses not to use the proper one. Kushina's stated that Amaterasu is the counterpart to Kagutsuchi and Susanoo. :Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai:' Creation and Concept Trivia References Category:Captains Category:Females Category:Captain